The solid state of chemical compounds can be amorphous (i.e. no long-range order in the positions of atoms) or crystalline (i.e. atoms arranged in an orderly repeating pattern). While only one crystal form is known for the solid state of many compounds, polymorphs have been discovered for some compounds. The term “polymorph” refers to a particular crystal form (i.e. structure of crystal lattice) of a chemical compound that can exist in more than one crystal form in the solid state. Polymorphs can differ in such chemical and physical (i.e. physiochemical) properties as crystal shape, density, hardness, color, chemical stability, melting point, hydroscopicity, suspensibility and dissolution rate, and such biological properties as biological availability.
Predicting physiochemical properties such as melting point for a crystal form or crystal forms in which the solid state of a chemical compound can exist remains impossible. Furthermore, even predicting whether the solid state of a compound may be present in more than one crystal form is not possible.
PCT Patent Publication WO 08/013,925 discloses the fungicidal azocyclic amide 1-[4-[4-[5-(2,6-difluorophenyl)-4,5-dihydro-3-isoxazolyl]-2-thiazolyl]-1-piperidinyl]-2-[5-methyl-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]ethanone and methods for its preparation, as well as the utility of this compound as a fungicide. New solid forms of this compound, their compositions and methods of their preparation and use have now been discovered.